


Si las tramas originales pudieran satisfacer a todos, las historias alternativas no serían tan necesarias.

by karunebulous



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Español | Spanish, F/M, Parody
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karunebulous/pseuds/karunebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Es posible menstruar por los ojos o Kagura tiene un serio caso de conjuntivitis? [OkiKagu… sort of] [Semi AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cualquier cuaderno tirado en medio de la calle es sospechoso

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es mi headcanon escrito por diversión, sin intención de ofender. Sí, habrá demasiado OOC, pero es necesario para este fic, ya lo verán. Como en las actualizaciones que he posteado, no usaré honoríficos y me salgo del formato Sazae, Kagura tendrá diecisiete años. 
> 
> Aclaración: Los fragmentos en cursiva son de mi creación (Intento experimentar aquí), no hay plagio aquí.

**Capítulo 1: Cualquier cuaderno tirado en medio de la calle es sospechoso.**

* * *

 

Kagura carga bolsita en mano, dentro tiene cuatro cajas de _sukonbu_. Hace un rato ha aprovechado para tomar dinero de la cartera de Gintoki, dejándolo más limpio que talón de lavandera y salir montada en el lomo de su fiel Sadaharu. La tienda donde siempre se abastece no está laborando y por eso les ha tocado caminar varias cuadras más. Sadaharu no parece molesto con pasar más tiempo fuera, es obvio que disfruta caminar en vez de estar limitado a los pocos metros cuadrados del apartamento.

En verdad Kagura se siente culpable por no sacarlo a pasear, permitiendo que se le atrofien los huesos de tanto estar echado en el piso. La lluvia (o más bien diluvio con truenos y relámpagos) no los ha dejado salir y el trabajo está escaso —tampoco necesitan ayuda del clima para algo normal, honestamente—. Su consuelo es tener ropa limpia gracias a Shinpachi.

Por fortuna está nublado y así se mantendrá durante todo el día... según lo que ha conseguido escuchar del pronóstico de Ana Ketsuno, entre el _fanboy_ de Gintoki gritando incoherencias frente a la televisión. Por eso no lleva su parasol y de todos modos sólo sale por su snack favorito.

Toman un atajo menos concurrido para regresar al piso; a lo lejos escuchan el griterío y estruendos. Ambos no prestan atención, acostumbrados como están al bucólico Distrito Kabuki y ocupados en apreciar los alrededores hasta que algo aterriza en medio de su camino.

Kagura detiene a Sadaharu. No baja de él, asomándose con ojos curiosos para ver el inesperado objeto que —literalmente— ha caido del cielo: Es un cuadernito negro de aspecto común con letras blancas occidentales en minúscula, no es la gran cosa.

—Chipo nope —lee ella como le suenan las palabras _Ship Note_. Todavía le cuesta el japonés como para preocuparse del todo por un idioma occidental. Sadaharu sacude la cabeza, resignado.

Ella desmonta aun cargando la bolsa, caminando con los ojos entrecerrados. En apariencia, ese es un simple cuaderno; pues Sadaharu no gruñe, ni está en posición de alerta.

Confiada, lo agarra del suelo y...

—¡Katsura! —el suspenso temporal es roto por un grito seguido de fuertes pisadas que rompen la poca armonía de ese vecindario.

—Apareció una mierda con patas, si —masculla apretando el cuaderno entre el pecho, irritada.

Sougo Okita —con su espada en mano— escupe órdenes a sus subordinados, a su espalda lleva su fiel _bazooka_. Como cosa rara, está trabajando.

Para molestia de Kagura, la nota cuando ya está solo.

—No te pega llenar un diario, tienes la feminidad en el suelo —es su saludo, notando el cuaderno.

—Me chupa un huevo y parte del otro lo que opines —Kagura no se va a molestar en aclarar nada con su rival.

—Qué guarra. ¿Estás insinuándote?

Kagura le muestra el dedo medio en réplica.

—Veo que alguien tiene el valor de sacarte a pasear —Okita mira brevemente a Sadaharu, quien le ladra.

—¿Qué tal si te sientas y levantas la patita? Como perro del gobierno debes tener tus trucos.

Okita tuerce la boca, desdeñoso.

—Puedo llamar a la perrera para que encierren a un animal salvaje como tú —él sugiere.

—Puedo hacerte una _monotonía_ aquí mismo, si —ella ofrece, esperanzada.

—Es «lobotomía» —dice Okita con desgano—. Eres de lo peor.

—Anda a que te castre el matasanos de animales.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces...

—¡Capitán Okita! —una voz interrumpe la discusión.

Si la mirada de Okita tiene la capacidad de matar a través del _walkie-talkie_ , del pobre incauto no queda ni el rastro.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Okita con tono frío.

—Lo-localizamos a Ka-katsura y su cómplice por e-el lado norte, señor —desde allí es evidente lo aterrado que el subordinado está de su superior.

—Bien. Dame tu ubicación.

A Kagura no le interesan los tecnicismos y como el bastardo sádico mangonea a distancia. Su inquieta mascota orina la pared de una casucha y ella recuerda que no ha traído una bolsa para recoger los desperdicios. Menos mal que Sadaharu no se ha antojado de dejar un ambientador espontáneo por allí.

—Será otro día que te dedique tiempo, China —anunció Okita, condescendiente.

—Zura va a echarte tierra en los ojos —asegura Kagura con fastidio.

—O tal vez no.

Okita se voltea, yéndose. Kagura resopla, enojada por perder el tiempo con ese idiota que le amarga la mañana.  En serio, después de tres años, él aun le cae peor que un dolor de muelas.

-oOo-

De costado en el lado izquierdo, giro de ciento ochenta grados al lado derecho; se tumba de estómago, boca arriba; se coloca en posición fetal, como burrito; se tapa de pies a cabeza, patea la sábana y sigue buscando el sitio todo lo que el oscuro armario le permite.

Pero nada resulta. No puede dormir.

Con un gruñido y ojeras descomunales, enojada por no conseguir su necesario sueño de belleza; Kagura abre la puerta, dispuesta a encontrarle solución a su inoportuno problema.

—¡Gin, mueve el culo y ayúdame a dormir! —Kagura en su pijama amarillo se toma la libertad de abrir la puerta de la única habitación del piso.

Ni rastro de Gintoki, excepto por un desarreglado _futon_ que su dueño nunca se molesta en ordenar. Bufando, Kagura va a revisar la cocina y el baño.

No tiene éxito, se tira en uno de los sofás convencida de que lo más probable es que Gintoki ha salido a empinar el codo quien-sabe-donde.

Kagura está acostumbrada a recurrir a Gintoki cuando tiene uno de sus repentinos insomnios. Recuerda la primera vez que le ocurre: él intenta echarla de vuelta al closet con cualquier pretexto (Kagura sabe de sus reservas con su espacio personal, él es una pesona muy privada), eventualmente termina cediendo a regañadientes, aguantando el susto de ese programa nocturno de radio por ella.

Ahora, sin pedir explicaciones; él extiende el _futon_ extra a un lado. Es un patrón muy frecuente a sus catorce años, ya a sus diecisiete es raro cuando Kagura exige una dosis de sueño.

Como ahora.

Ignora porque se está desvelando; no se ha echado la siesta en el día, ocupada en apoderarse del maltratado control remoto y ver repeticiones de _doramas_ y recitales de _Enka_. Tampoco recordaba haber tenido alguna pesadilla. Sólo ha cerrado los ojos y ha visto manchas raras, de resto sus ojos seguían muy abiertos.

Quiere conversar con alguien de naderías por la noche aparte de Gintoki. La Jefa trabaja de noche en el bar, Soyo está ocupada con sus deberes reales —o algo así, cree—, Shinpachi... quizá está en su cuarto dándole uso a sus afiches de Otsuu, quien sabe. Incluso se conforma con las viejas de abajo, pero están vacacionando en las aguas termales y se llevaron a Tama.

—¿No hará cortocircuito un robot si se mete en el agua? ¿Necesitan destornillador de pala o estría para desarmar a Tama? —Pregunta Kagura a la sala en penumbras— ¿Catherine no le teme al agua si es una gata ladrona? ¿La vieja terminará de arrugarse? ¿Cuántos milenios suman esas dos? ¿Sugita seguirá teniendo pelo dentro de unos años o terminará calvo como papi? Nuestra existencia depende de sus folículos pilosos. ¿El _live-action_ será un desastre y tendremos que disculparnos con una versión «Lo sentimos 2.0»? ¿Y por qué hablo sola como la propia pendeja?

No hay respuesta, ni sueño.

Kagura sigue forzándose en busca de hospedaje en los dominios de Morfeo. Sin embargo, no se le ocurren ideas luego de filosofar con tantas preguntas superficiales. Bebe lo que queda de un cartón de leche —normal, claro está, porque Gintoki arrasa con la de fresa— y termina con gases (Gintoki dice que las chicas que están buenas también se pedorrean y cagan; y modestia aparte, ella es preciosa, especialmente después de pasar por la pubertad). Las ovejas que ha contado mutaron a animales extraños con súper poderes que protagonizan su propia versión de una guerra civil y ya sabe cuántos agujeros tiene el techo de la sala.

—¡Claro! —exclama de golpe, corriendo a su closet.

Regresa al sofá, encendiendo la luz. Sus ojos están fijos en el cuaderno que ha encontrado y no ha enseñado a nadie, arrumbado bajo el _futon_. Ella no lo ha revisado.

Ahora que hace memoria, Sadaharu y ella se lo han encontrado al mismo tiempo de las redadas de los ladrones de impuestos, obviamente ambas cosas tienen relación. ¿Y si ha pillado evidencia o ha alterado una posible escena del crimen sin intención?

Por supuesto, a ella le importa un reverendo pepino. ¡Qué se fijen mejor cuando trabajan esos polis! Si es una lista de nombres, una agenda de reuniones o algún registro prohibido, ella lo ignora. Con tal de que la ponga a dormir, lo demás es irrelevante.

Abre el cuaderno y lo primero que ve es una lista de direcciones web, nada de reglas en idiomas extraños. No hay nada identificando al propietario, con excepción de un seudónimo. Lo hojea con desgano para sólo encontrar tachones con bolígrafo en la mayoría de las páginas e iba a darse por vencida cuando por fin encuentra algo más legible y comienza a leer con grandes expectativas.

-oOo-

_Se hizo un esguince en el tobillo derecho, no puede caminar bien a la casa. Está muy lejos y el autobús no pasa sino hasta dentro de un par de horas y no tiene dinero para un taxi._

_Él detiene el coche patrulla al encontrarla cojeando por las calles y sin decir nada, la carga estilo princesa. Kagura no puede articular palabra para exigirle al bastardo sádico que la baje, hipnotizada por la cercanía con ese fuerte y cálido pecho donde recarga la cabeza..._

-oOo-

—¡¿Qué coño es esto?!

Sadaharu ladra en protesta, queriendo dormir.

Kagura mira consternada ese infame trozo: Ésa no es ella. Puede arreglárselas bien con un tobillo lastimado y si el desgraciado viene conduciendo es capaz de atropellarla al verla y... ¿dónde se había metido Sadaharu para que la lleve a casa en su lomo? ¿Qué tan lejos ha estado? ¿Protegida con ése cargándola? Más segura está exponiéndose al sol.

Cuando lee «OTP» cree que es una nueva sustancia psicotrópica y _Sadinejo Hardcore Fan_ el alias de un traficante. Pero no, es peor: Una historia del flojo con placa y ella.

Aunque sus ojos no se despegan de la apresurada caligrafía, torturándose con las mini-historias ( _fanfics_ , según lo escrito en katakana) sin necesidad.

-oOo-

_Él la atrae hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos. Kagura no puede evitar que el corazón le lata desbocado, amenazando con salírsele de las costillas que lo protegían cuando siente las calientes manos sobre su cintura. Kagura no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, le sudan las palmas a pesar de la fresca brisa de verano de esa noche que sirve como fondo al contacto de almas gemelas._

_Una nariz roza a la otra. Ambas respiraciones entrando en contacto. Una mirada azul chocaba con una carmesí y los dos lo comprenden. Es algo destinado a suceder._

_El mensaje cobra vida en forma de una cálida boca masculina buscando someter a voluntad al inexperto músculo femenino con ayuda de una persuasiva lengua trazando su contorno para aprenderlo de memoria. Finalmente, el permiso es concedido con un leve jadeo; dedicándose a explorar cada rincón de territorio hasta ahora desconocido…_

-oOo-

—¡Qué porquería! —Kagura suelta el cuaderno como si le quemara las manos— ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Menuda cursilería, hasta Gin se empalaga con esto.

Las únicas partes de la anatomía de Kagura con el sádico que tienen contacto son puños y patadas, ella no va a cambiar eso en la vida. Así que no sabe de dónde sale la espantosa idea de intercambiar fluidos con semejante enfermo. Para ella, la idea es repugnante.

—¡Puaf! ¡Qué asco! ¡Me dará pesadillas!

Furiosa, arroja el cuaderno por la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio, dejando un gran hueco entre las rejas de madera —y la pancarta clavada encima de la ventana donde se lee «Contenido de Azúcar» se inclina varios grados hacia abajo, amenazando con caerse—, fuera de su perturbada vista.

Siente dolor en el estómago y culpa al sádico imbécil por hacerle tener ganas de evacuar en medio de la noche, sin saber si la leche de hace un rato quizás está caducada. Una punzada la manda corriendo al baño y continua recordándole la madre a Sougo Okita por hacerla sufrir sin estar cerca.

¿Ahora cómo demonios va a dormir?


	2. Tarde o temprano todo show tiene su fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Relleno con Yorozuya time, muy poco OkiKagu aquí.  
> El cono del silencio es una referencia a Super Agente 86 y la Aguja Escarlata es un técnica del caballero de Escorpio, referencia a Saint Seiya.

El molesto sonido de una aspiradora se cuela a través del armario y Kagura se coloca una almohada en la cabeza para amortiguar el ruido. Por supuesto, ella conoce a una de las pocas personas que se atreve a perturbar su sueño a semejantes horas de la madrugada... según la última vez que el reloj y sus ojos coincidieron. ¿Shinpachi no puede actuar como la «ama de casa» otro día?

Por lo general, ella duerme de un tirón; pero la diarrea no es de ayuda para dormir y sin las mínimas doce horas reglamentarias (para ella) de sueño, sus neuronas no coordinan para protestar en voz alta. Su difusa mente juega con la idea de romper cristales y monturas de esos anteojos que destrozan con sus cuerdas vocales el sencillo más reciente de Otsuu.

¿Por qué las ancianas no suben a quejarse por la contaminación sónica? Ah, cierto: No están. Con razón los decibeles aumentan exponencialmente al mismo grado que su modorra se desvanece.

—La madre que lo pario... —sisea Kagura.

Sadaharu la acompaña en su sentir con un lamento, cubriendo su cara con las patas, tentado en salir a morderle la cabeza a Shinpachi. Sin embargo, ha adoptado las actitudes de su dueña y tiene flojera de salir.

—Ya cierra el canasto de una puta vez, Shinpachi —Kagura escucha la exasperada voz de Gintoki. Luego cesa la tortura auditiva, dándole ánimos para levantarse a pesar de sentir cansancio.

Ella sale del closet seguida de su mascota, frotándose un lagañoso ojo azul. Reconoce el descuidadamente puesto pijama verde claro de Gintoki y esta es una de las raras ocasiones donde él logra llegar a casa a dormir la borrachera y cambiarse de ropa. Algunas veces viene en la mañana apestando a alcohol barato y a basura podrida —a Kagura no le sorprende que amanezca desparratado en un callejón entre el basurero—, como es el caso.

Por su cara, obviamente sufre una de sus resacas: sus ojos se ven más vacios de lo normal y su cabello luce más alborotado que de costumbre. Kagura no puede decir mucho con sus bolsas bajo los ojos y su actual estado zombie. El que se ve fresco como una lechuga es Shinpachi en su elemento, ocupándose de la sala.

—No me importan tus pasatiempos, Pattsuan —Gintoki farfulla—. Pero mejor hazlo después del horario de oficina. No ha amanecido, demonios.

—Gin. Hace rato estamos en horario de oficina —Shinpachi se ajusta los lentes, respirando hondo-. Son las once y treinta de la mañana.

—Shinpachi, los gatos en celo maullan mejor que tu, si —Kagura lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¡No maúllo, sólo disfrutaba del arte de Otsuu! —Shinpachi la mira con indignación.

—¡La próxima vez disfruta dentro del cono del silencio o sino le corto las pelotas a tus gafas! —advierte Kagura y Sadaharu ladra en apoyo.

—¡Ya deja de tratarme como si fuera un par de lentes, Kagura! —protesta Shinpachi, picado.

Y a partir de allí, los dos comienzan a discutir por tonterías. Gintoki se frota la cabeza en un vago intento de que los gritos no le hagan efecto, cosa imposible.

—Cállense, niñatos —Gintoki apenas tiene energía para hablar—. Hacen que me duela la cabeza.

—¡Tu cabeza duele porque tienes resaca! —lo regaña Shinpachi.

—Shinpachi. Mami decía que cuando un hombre llega a cierta edad con su control análogo podrido por falta de uso, tiene que distraerse con otras cosas así termine con panza de cinco meses de embarazo —Kagura dice, muy seria ella.

—Oye, Kagura. ¿Qué quieres decir con «cierta edad»? Soy joven y estoy en forma —Gintoki frunce el ceño, señalando su plano abdomen.

—Aunque tú vas derecho a ese camino siendo un  _berry boy_  a tu edad, nada más hay que ver tu cuarto. Por eso no consigues novia a tus diecinueve, sí.

—Primero: Se dice  _cherry boy_  ¡y no tiene nada de malo serlo! —Shinpachi tiene los ojos desorbitados, alterado con un tópico tan sensible para él—. Y segundo: Mi interés por Otsuu no es como insinúas, Kagura.

—Me importa un carajo la virginidad de Shinpachi. Sólo cierren el pico que no tengo ganas de soportarlos —ordena Gintoki.

Kagura hace un puchero a su remedo de guardián. Gintoki no es persona cuando despierta, mucho menos después de dormir la cruda. Ellos están acostumbrados.

—Gin, ya casi es la hora de la repetición del Horóscopo Oscuro de la señorita Ketsuno —comenta Shinpachi.

Nada más eso basta para que el desmotivado eterno pueda evolucionar en el  _fanboy_ eterno de la presentadora de guarro nombre. Con inusual diligencia él se pone en cuclillas para buscar el control (luego de revisar bajo los cojines) y como la camisa del pijama está floja se le sube a media espalda. A través de la capa de lagañas que nubla su vista, Kagura repara en un detalle significativo.

Gintoki por fin ha salido de su eterno celibato, a juzgar por los arañazos que tatúan su espalda llena de cicatrices.

Vaya.

Kagura se pregunta con quién Gintoki ha conseguido usar lo que le cuelga entre las piernas. Porque aparte de utilizarlo para orinar, sólo ha servido de adorno. ¡Con razón sale más seguido por las noches! No cree que tuviera dinero escondido, los sustantivos «Gintoki» y «ahorro» difícilmente congenian en una frase; a veces él llega sin señales de haber bebido alcohol, otra señal que da mucho que pensar. Se promete estar de mejor ánimo para comentar el asunto con Shinpachi después.

Eso no quita su creciente curiosidad por quién él se ha estado viendo. Obvio, siendo el tipo de persona que es, Gintoki no va a soltar prenda... y debe significar algo si él no disimula bien. Shinpachi y ella saben que Gintoki es un maestro ocultando lo que en realidad siente.

Kagura sólo espera que se ponga protección antes de entrar en el agujero; ella —en modo madre— no quiere nietos en la flor de la vida.

—¡Ya había comenzado! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, Shinpachi? —reprocha Gintoki haberse perdido a su presentadora favorita.

—Es lo que obtienes por burlarte de mí —contesta Shinpachi, demostrando lo que ha aprendido en sus años con la Yorozuya.

Esas gafas cuando se aplican, se aplican.

—El signo afortunado de hoy es Escorpio —anuncia en diferido la modulada voz de la sonriente Ana Ketsuno—. Para los nacidos en este signo, se abre una puerta a una etapa muy bonita en sus vidas. Por favor, tengan cuidado con sus estómagos...

Kagura siente ruidos raros en la panza, preparándose para dejar escapar un gas. Sin duda, esa mujer es atinada.

»—...Tal vez lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante no lo desean, ni tampoco estaban esperándolo; pero les garantizo que al final valdrá la pena afrontar el reto. Esto va para los Escorpio, especialmente para la jovencita amanto que está agarrándose el estómago. Por cierto, el objeto de la suerte de hoy es un cuaderno negro.

Al recordar aquel trasto, Kagura ya no aguanta el dolor y va corriendo a encerrarse en el baño; ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha sentado en el váter... por suerte, hay agua y papel.

Shinpachi la mira, ya confirmando quien se tomó la leche caducada que olvidó tirar ayer. Siente vergüenza ajena al oír decir a Gintoki que: «No soy Escorpio, pero con gusto te clavo mi  _Aguja Escarlata_ en tu agujero» frente a la imagen de la señorita Ketsuno.

«Qué guarro es», piensa, alistándose para servir el desayuno que ya es almuerzo para él.

-oOo-

La comida no revitaliza a los destruidos compañeros de piso —ya en ropa de diario—, en vez de eso los dos están echados en los sofás azules. Shinpachi resopla, a punto de limpiar el escritorio. Mira desconcertado el objeto que encuentra allí, seguro de no haberlo visto antes de haber salido a comprar los víveres.

Lo que se la pasaba encima del escritorio aparte del teléfono de modelo antiguo y un contenedor de lápices, eran copias de la J _ump_  y los pies de Gintoki; por eso toma ese cuaderno con recelo, leyendo la cubierta.

— _Ship..._

Kagura se echa a recuperar el sueño perdido y su estómago ha estado quieto. No lo consigue y al escuchar a Shinpachi, se levanta tal cual resorte con los ojos muy abiertos, arrebatando con rapidez el estúpido cuaderno a su colega.

—¡Lo estoy mirando! —protesta Shinpachi.

—¡Ni lo mires! —chilla Kagura.

—¡Kagura!

—¡No seas chismoso!

Kagura no puede creer que el subnormal cuaderno regresara tan pronto a su vida. El hueco de la ventana es una evidencia de que se deshizo de eso; pero ya no existe el hueco, sino tablas que lo tapan y de seguro fue cosa de Shinpachi.

Aunque... ¿Cómo rayos entró en el piso?

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Kagura? —Shinpachi está confundido por la histeria de ella.

—¡Voy a sacar esto de mi vista! —ruge ella, preparándose para volver a arrojar tan indeseable objeto.

Shinpachi se atraviesa en su rango de tiro, indignado.

—¡Acabo de tapar ese hueco para que la señora Otose no nos regañe! ¡Quédate tranquila!

—¡La vieja patea la puerta cada fin de mes, un hueco más tampoco hace tanta diferencia!

—¡Esto no pasaría si no se nos acumulara tanto el pago del alquiler! —Reprocha Shinpachi— ¡Debemos tres meses, por si no lo recuerdas!

—¡Pues vayan al bar de Saigou y ganen lo de la renta! —exclama Kagura.

Shinpachi se muerde el labio, pensativo.

—Será... hace días no tenemos ningún trabajo y ellas hoy llegan de su viaje. Seguro vendrán a cobrar —a Shinpachi no le hace ilusión vestirse de Pachie, tener en mente la renta no ayuda a hacer la experiencia menos embarazosa y eso que lleva varios años haciéndolo.

—¿Escuchaste, Paako? ¡Anda a sacudir las extensiones! —Kagura se dirige a su intento de jefe explayado en el otro sofá, con una _Jump_ abierta sobre la cara.

La réplica es un ronquido bastante convincente.

—¡No me engañas! ¡Sé que estás despierto, plasta! —reprocha Kagura, pateándolo en el estómago repetidas veces.

—¡Ya basta! —un grito y Gintoki se ve incapaz de fingir estar dormido.

Shinpachi pone los ojos en blanco ante la (para él) usual interacción de ese par y los deja en lo suyo cuando escucha al teléfono sonar.

—¡Deja de ignorarme, Gin!

—¡Y tú no cambies el tema cuando te conviene!

—¡Ves como sabía que no dormías! —exclama Kagura, triunfal.

—¿Qué acaso tienes oculta allí una revista de chicas y te da pena? —Gintoki contraataca—. Bueno, a tu edad se entiende...

—¡No es tu problema! —Los ojos de ella centellean, furiosos— ¡Y a diferencia tuya yo si leo cosas sin dibujos!

—¡También puedo leer sin imágenes!

—Sí, las carreras de caballos no cuentan.

Gintoki observa apático a la enojada chica, rascándose la cabeza sin interés. Aún tiene resaca y encima le toca lidiar con una cría volátil y hormonal, genial.

—Dime, Kagura. ¿Te has enganchado a las novelas de bolsillo?

Kagura se pone rígida. Lo irónico es que Gintoki casi le atina en adivinar el contenido del cuaderno. ¿Cómo le hace para fijarse en las cosas?

—Para nada. ¡Te arrancaré las tripas si sigues con el tema! ¡Asqueroso!

—Ya deja tu drama adolescente y saca la basura que te toca.

En momentos así, Kagura adora a su dizque guardián. De algún modo se las arregla para redireccionar la discusión a otro ángulo menos incómodo para ella.

—¡Hoy es tu turno, ricitos! —Kagura se hace la loca.

—Intercambiamos turnos, no te hagas —Gintoki ve a través de ella y no le sigue la corriente.

—Como siempre huyéndole a tus responsabilidades. ¡Yo no he criado a un hijo tan sinvergüenza! —insiste Kagura.

—¡No recuerdo haber tenido una madre tan molesta como tú! —Gintoki frunce el ceño, encontrando energía para alzar la voz.

—¡Mocoso irrespetuoso! ¡Tu padre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba por cómo me tratas!

—¡Bájale a los dramas!

—¡Saca el porno que escondes en tu cuarto!

—¡Y tu deja de ahogarte en un vaso de agua por lo que seguramente es una bobada! —chista Gintoki— Anda, hay bolsas esperándote.

—No —evade Kagura—. Tienen escrito tu nombre, Gin.

—No —Gintoki no se va a dejar manipular por una cría—. Esas bolsas son cosa tuya, Kagura.

—¡Cállense de una vez! ¡Qué alguien se encargue antes de que la casa apeste!

Shinpachi se planta frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas y actitud decidida. Ellos siempre hacen el mismo número a la hora de sacar los desperdicios o algún oficio de la casa en general; él no está dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio solo, ¡la pizarra de tareas que ha colgado en la cocina no es decoración!

—Bien, bien, viejo prematuro —accede Kagura, sosteniendo el motivo de su cabreo—. Ya bajo, de todos modos me voy a deshacer de esta cosa y hago dos viajes en uno. La próxima vez te llevo con las bolsas, Shinpachi.

Sacó la basura de la cocina y sale de la casa dando un portazo.

—Gin, ¿qué le pasa a Kagura hoy? —indaga Shinpachi casi al instante.

—Pattsuan, para las chicas de su edad todo es una tragedia —Gintoki se mete un dedo en la nariz—. Sobre todo en esos días.

A pesar del tono monocorde, Shinpachi se sonroja levemente, incómodo y reprende:

—¡No hables a la ligera de ese tema, Gin!

—No es nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué la timidez?

La cara de Shinpachi evoluciona a un tomate escuchando el tono despreocupado de Gintoki. De verdad, hay cosas que no está preparado para escuchar.

—¡No me voy a disculpar por negarme en ahondar en cuestiones femeninas!

—Tener insomnio afecta a ambos géneros, Shinpachi.

—Eh... ¿H-hablabas de insomnio? —cuestiona el chico, muerto del corte.

—¿De qué más? —Gintoki se limpia el moco con la  _yukata_ — Eh... ¿En serio creíste que hablaba de la regla de Kagura? Esos lentes piensan muy mal —añade, burlón.

—¿En qué esperas que piense cuando dices «esos días»?

—Shinpachi —explica—. Las personas tienen días donde no se les antoja dormir. Kagura parece un mapache con esas ojeras.

—¡Exprésate bien! —Shinpachi se da cuenta de que vuelve a caer en el mismo truco. Por otro lado está aliviado: él no quiere experimentar el suplicio de «Kaguzilla» cuando tiene el periodo.

Sadaharu se acomoda en su rincón, ignorándolos.

—Y tú interpreta bien las cosas, no seas ingenuo.

Shinpachi no replica, más interesado en la hoja suelta de papel que descansa en el suelo. Quizá se le haya caído a Kagura, se la entregará cuando suba.

Gintoki se fija en el papel que Shinpachi tiene en mano, y movido por la curiosidad, sugiere:

—Veamos que dice.

—No me voy a meter en la privacidad de Kagura, Gin —por supuesto, Shinpachi se rehusa.

—Hace un rato prácticamente te llamó basura, tómalo como un empate —dice, tranquilo.

Shinpachi hace memoria rápido, decidiendo leer el contenido con Gintoki a un lado de él:

—Muy bien, adelante.

-oOo-

_No es una reunión formal en un salón previamente reservado, ni hay discursos prefabricados. En lugar de eso, Okita y Kagura están sentados en uno de los sofás de la Yorozuya frente a un conmocionado Shinpachi (cuya alma está colgando encima de su cuerpo), un amenazante Sadaharu y un cabreado Gintoki._

_Y no es para menos cuando el oficial (con un puto chicle en la boca que no se molesta en tirar) suelta la bomba sin anestesia._

_Okita no es el epítome de la caballerosidad, limitándose a anunciar con tono indolente: «China tiene el tanque lleno porque se me rompió el preservativo y por eso voy a casarme con ella». Para Gintoki pedir la mano es hasta risible cuando es evidente que ese chico ha tomado mucho más que la mano de su pupila de dieciocho años._

_No es la petición más romántica de la historia y una parte de Gintoki admira que ese chico haya tenido las bolas de ser honesto sin mostrarse intimidado; la otra parte juguetea peligrosamente con la idea de meterle a Okita su bokken por donde no llega el sol y darle una buena paliza. El mocoso se la debe._

_Kagura no está estática de la felicidad. ¡Una noche tonta de exceso de alcohol le cuesta muy cara! Ella no siente nada por Okita, él no siente nada por ella... bajo los efectos del alcohol sucumbe al ambiente y pierde la virginidad, porque sobria no se deja tocar por él._

_A ella le suena como una orden y no le gusta recibir órdenes, por eso decide: «No me casaré de mala gana por estar preñada», mencionando algo sobre la vida de sus padres._

_En el transcurso del embarazo, Okita persiste, condescendiente (o más bien lo tienen obligado). Kagura sigue negándose. Mientras tanto, la Yorozuya (con ayuda de la persuasión de Otae) consigue que los ladrones de impuestos paguen los gastos del futuro bebé..._

-oOo-

A Shinpachi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas y la mandibula de Gintoki está rígida, su dolor de cabeza vuelve tratando de asimilar la idea. ¡Kagura aún es menor de edad, le importa una mierda si es legalmente consensual!

—Tantas veces le he dicho a Kagura que no caiga por ningún coqueteo tonto, por eso pasa lo que pasa. ¿Y cuando dejó de beber Oronamin-C? ¿Preñarse del sádico cabrón? ¡Encima me va a tocar pagar la ira del calvito cuando se entere!

Shinpachi lo ve cargando esa cara psicótica «modo padre» que promete conseguir sangre, suspirando. Hace un rato critica a Kagura cuando él también se toma todo a pecho.

Al igual que Gintoki, Shinpachi aun ve a Kagura como la mocosa deslenguada que solo piensa en comer, a él le parece ese escenario perturbador. Esos dos han de ser una hecatombe juntos.

—Gin. Eso es una de esas cosas —Shinpachi dice, conciliador. Y añade con un susurro—:  _Fanfiction._

Gintoki no está calmado. Sabe que es un  _fanfic_ , pero él no piensa en el tema. Se encuentra de todo en ese mundillo. De todo.

Ahora tendrá que vigilar muy bien a esos niñatos. De todos modos tendrá que hablar con la vieja o la mujer gorila para que le agarren hora a Kagura con un ginecólogo, él entiende que a esa edad las neuronas y las hormonas se revuelven. Él no quiere un bebé llorón en el departamento.

Shinpachi le ve la mirada perdida y vuelve su atención a la hoja. Esa caligrafía le parecía familiar, aún no recordaba de dónde.

Menudo problema.


	3. Una fangirl disfrutando de su OTP en cualquier presentación es más feliz que niño en juguetería.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Salida de amigas, me salgo un poco de lo relativamente IC esta vez. Perdonen si Soyo quedó muy OOC, es la primera vez que la escribo.

—¡Kagura!

El grito la saca de sus pensamientos y dice:

—Eh... ya no quiero más, Soyo.

—Oh. No preguntaba, pero gracias por informar —la princesa le pasa con sutileza a Kagura algunas servilletas para limpiarse los restos de almibar en la boca y bebe un sorbo de té.

Soyo Tokugawa frunce el ceño al ver los dos platos amontonados del lado de su mejor amiga. Diez o más platos sirven para satisfacer el enorme estómago de la chica que cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad, se atiborra de comida; considerando que —como suele escucharla quejarse de su jefe— en la Yorozuya los alimentos no abundan. Casi siempre la ve terminar con vientre en avanzado estado de gestación y su proceso de digestión es a la velocidad del sonido. Soyo no puede igualar el increíble metabolismo Yato y si se excede, el  _dango_  termina estancado en sus caderas.

Algo anda mal con ella.

—¿Ahora dónde vamos? —haciendo gala de unos modales impecables, Soyo se limpia la boca con delicadeza, esperando el aterrizaje a Tierra de la «nave Kagura».

Salir a hurtadillas de palacio (con la renuente aprobación de Maizou, a pesar de saber que está bien resguardada al lado de Kagura) nunca deja de resultar una experiencia diferente para Soyo, aunque le toca de incógnito, por lo menos abandona temporalmente su zona de confort. Kagura y ella han paseado por lugares inofensivos y poco recomendables para una muchacha de su posición social. Claro, rara vez salen del Distrito Kabuki... como ahora.

Están en un puesto de _dangos_  y Soyo está pagando el consumo de ambas. Observa con curiosidad y preocupación las ojeras en el rostro de una Kagura con la cabeza en otra parte.

—¿Kagura? ¿Estás allí? —la princesa se pone frente a ella, agitándole la mano frente a la cara, no dispuesta a ser ignorada—. ¡Kagura!

—¡Yo no dejé mierda nadando en el váter, seguro fue Gin! —la nave aterrizó mal, pero aterrizó.

—Ehh... —Soyo arruga su pequeña nariz, rechazando visualizar la escena—. Esa sí que fue información innecesaria.

—Lo siento, no he dormido bien —Kagura le confirma, sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

Kagura duerme de un tirón y es una chica muy efervescente, Soyo lo sabe. La Kagura de hoy está muy distraída y apática. Como buena amiga, ella quiere saber lo que pasa por su mente. No es por ser cotilla, en verdad se preocupa y si está dentro de sus posibilidades, quiere ayudar.

Kagura arruga la frente, pensativa. Se supone que iba a quedarse descansando en el piso por (extraña, junto con las miradas raras que le han estado dando y no entiende... los hombres son tan incomprensibles a veces, verdaderamente) sugerencia de sus colegas, no consigue dormir; Soyo llama diciendo que está libre y sugiere pasear, ella acepta pensando en despejarse en una tarde de chicas.

Para suerte de ellos, les sale un trabajo nada glamoroso como reparar un tejado; aun así en la balanza personal de Gintoki y Shinpachi, eso es mejor que ponerse maquillaje, extensiones y  _kimono_. No cree que Gintoki se apodere de la paga para despilfarrarla en el  _pachinko_ , Shinpachi a tiempo casi siempre la tiene en sus manos; tampoco cree que les dure mucho en los bolsillos, la vieja y su séquito ya llegaron repotenciadas y están montando guardia esperando a que lleguen para cobrar la renta.

A pesar de no haber comido como acostumbra, su estómago se encuentra mejor (también la resaca de Gintoki) gracias a Shinpachi y su conocimiento de brebajes caseros. Él debe estarse sintiendo como el adulto sensato intentando lidiar con niños rebeldes, ella está segura. Ni modo, gajes del personaje serio.

—Dime, Kagura —insiste Soyo—. Por favor.

—No... No es nada.

—Mientes.

No lo demuestra, pero Kagura está un tanto incómoda. Soyo utiliza esa mirada firme que significa que no va a estar satisfecha hasta enterarse de los detalles. Normalmente ella no es dócil contando sus cosas, sólo cuando está frente a alguien de confianza... como lo es su mejor amiga.

Hasta ahora no le ha mencionado a nadie su indeseado descubrimiento, no siente las ganas ni la necesidad de ventilar algo tan humillante para ella. Pero... no puede evitar querer platicarlo para sacárselo del sistema (sabe que no debe afincarse en algo tan trivial y aun así eso le revienta), preferiblemente con alguien de su mismo sexo. Es cierto que Soyo sabe menos que ella de esos asuntos, siempre están al pendiente de cada paso que da como miembro de una reconocida dinastía de gobernantes; aunque ella está allí, dispuesta a ser su confidente. Puede contarle a una mujer adulta como la Jefa... tampoco es que Tae tenga tanta experiencia en el tema, pero su perspectiva a lo mejor le ayuda. No se ve parloteando con Sacchan. Tal vez con Tsukki, pero hoy no está motivada para hacer el largo recorrido hasta Yoshiwara.

Con renuencia, Kagura le pasa a la princesa el motivo de su inquietud.

—¿ _Ship Note_? —Soyo lee confundida, aunque con excelente pronunciación.

—Te aseguro que no se refiere a computadoras, si —escupe Kagura con desprecio.

—No es  _chip_ , Kagura. Es  _ship_  —dice ella, serena. Ha recibido clases de ese idioma por cuestión de relaciones públicas en los actos sociales.

Kagura no se ha deshecho del cuaderno. Al estar frente al basurero no logra tirarlo, ni tiene la energía mental para romperlo. Ni de broma ha de gastar las balas de su parasol en esa cosa. Aún no sabe porque sigue conservándolo y no lo quiere ni tocar... sólo que le ha tocado llevarlo cuando sale, no va a cometer la burrada de dejarlo en la casa para que Gintoki y Shinpachi lo descubran y armen drama.

—Da igual. No quiero hablar aquí.

Soyo asiente, no queriendo indagar tan pronto al ver la cara de asesina serial de su amiga.

-oOo-

_Es verano y la temperatura está lo suficientemente alta como para freír un huevo en pleno asfalto. Okita no es de las personas débiles ante una oleada de calor, por eso viste al completo su uniforme de roba impuestos, cargando un elaborado ramo de rosas rojas._

_Frente a ese viejo edificio de dos plantas él pone una rodilla en el caliente suelo, sin importarle achicharrarse a través del oscuro pantalón. Tampoco presta atención a los curiosos que pasan y se detienen a verlo. Su interés se enfoca en la chica que lo mira atónita desde el balcón._

— _¡Sal conmigo, Kagura! —él grita a todo pulmón._

_Las mejillas de Kagura se colorean en rojo, en parte por la emoción. Su cara está entre sus dos manos, ocultando una traidora sonrisa adornar su rostro de porcelana._

_Por otro lado, es un poco embarazoso que se lo pida en público, poniéndose en bandeja para ser objeto de burla más tarde. Él no necesita exponerse así, sabiendo de sobra cuál es su respuesta._

-oOo-

Kagura ha tenido la vaga esperanza de conseguir el apoyo moral de su mejor amiga, ambas vomitando del asco que provocan esas líneas. ¡No tener a Soyo vomitando arcoíris!

La ve amortiguar sus ruidos con una mano y sabe que no ha sido una sabia decisión contarle. En verdad, ¿a qué viene tanta emoción?

Están sentadas en una pequeña colina frente al río que atraviesa todo el Distrito Kabuki, lo bastante alejadas para conversar del escabroso tema; ofreciendo un marcado contraste entre un mediano  _cheongsam_  de barata tela roja y un sencillo  _kimono_  de un rojo menos intenso que el de Kagura para pasar desapercibida (considerando los elaborados modelos que tiene en su guardarropa), pero si se admira con ojo experto, se nota que es de diseño.

—Fue muy romántico, mira —Soyo le enseña el cuaderno con el garabato que acaba de leer.

Kagura arruga la nariz, enfurruñada.

—¿Qué apuesta ha perdido ese imbécil para hacer algo tan trillado? ¿Y desde cuando me llama por mi nombre? ¿Me trae rosas a cuenta de qué? No he hecho nada para que me persiga. ¡Qué idiota! ¡Nunca pasará!

Soyo reprime una sonrisa, debatiéndose si decirle o no a Kagura lo que significa una rosa roja. Está genuinamente encantada, es la primera vez que se topa con un  _fanfiction_  a pesar de haber escuchado antes de ellos; lo curioso es que en esta época de teléfonos inteligentes y tecnología hay gente que todavía escribe en papel sus ideas. ¡Ella quiere saber más!

—Nunca digas nunca, Kagura —le aconseja, animada—. Quién sabe y algún día empieces a ver de otro modo al Capitán Okita.

—¿Aparte de ver a ese degenerado como momia por la paliza que le daré la próxima vez que me lo encuentre? ¿Otra manera para saturarme? Lo dudo, si —Kagura se truena los nudillos.

—¿Es que ya existía antes un modo? —pregunta Soyo, juguetona.

—Sí. El modo «peste-dedicada-a-amargarme-la-existencia».

—Dicen que malos ojos son cariño —la princesa suelta una risita.

Kagura pone los ojos en blanco, tratando de ignorar el espíritu _fangirl_  que repentinamente se apodera del cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Lamenta haberla iniciado en el vicio de los dramas y ahora Soyo se cree el cuento de que bajo el odio hay amor, así de romántica es ella.

Soyo mira su teléfono móvil que recién estrena. Es la primera vez que tiene uno luego de que su hermano lo autorizara y admite que es un buen distractor cuando no está ocupada. Ha querido revisar algo y con pesar descubre que la batería está muerta. Entonces, propone:

—Vamos a otro lado, Kagura.

—¡Al  _karaoke_! —prácticamente exige su amiga.

Se levantan y Soyo dirige el camino. Kagura quiere distraerse y destrozar canciones es una buena opción.

Total, todavía falta para el toque de queda —más conocido como  _permiso_ — de Soyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según mi research, una rosa roja significa amor y respeto. También tiene implicaciones de pasión y sensualidad.


	4. Paraíso e infierno son conceptos relativos para una princesa fangirl y una reina Yato.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Más trauma para Kagura y más deleite para Soyo xD.
> 
> El primer drabble en cursiva tiene una referencia a la serie animada francesa-japonesa-coreana Miraculous Ladybug, creada por Thomas Astruc.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Para distraernos un poco.

—Para aburrirnos, querrás decir.

—Por favor, Kagura. Te prometo que no vamos a perder el tiempo.

Kagura la mira con cara de fastidio, dudándolo.

—¿Frente a una computadora? ¿Qué no hay internet en tu casa o en tu móvil? ¿Y el _karaoke_?

Soyo suspira, explicando que su móvil está sin batería y está lejos de palacio (y del monitoreo de las conexiones allí). Ambas están en un cyber-café, sentadas en cojines —Soyo arrodillada y Kagura con las piernas cruzadas— en una cabina cerrada por una tarifa bastante razonable; la manicurada mano de Soyo sin cohibirse agarraba el caliente mouse, dirigiendo el cursor al ícono de un rápido y popular navegador.

Kagura bosteza mirando el teclado QWERTY (con sus equivalentes en hiragana), el lápiz olvidado por alguien sobre el soporte del monitor y al buscador abriendo a tal velocidad que la dirección IP ni puede verse. Después del fiasco de los destornilladores, ella ha entrado contadas veces a este tipo de sitio con Gintoki y Shinpachi, sobre todo por trabajo. Ni soñar con crearse alguna red social, por lo menos a ella no le era de interés y Gintoki es un inepto con la tecnología, con lo que le costó medio aprender a lidiar con un celular... Shinpachi como fiel _fan_ de seguro sigue a Otsuu en las redes.

Cabe destacar que no es su actividad favorita, esto es posible gracias al monedero de Soyo.

—Aquí está —Soyo tiene el cuaderno abierto en su regazo, tecleando en el buscador. Agradece las clases de informática recibidas en el castillo.

—¿Nos arrastraste hasta aquí por _fanfics_? —Kagura no se lo puede creer.

—Por los fanfics de _Sadinejo Hardcore Fan_ —Soyo sonrie, contenta—. ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes ni un poco de curiosidad?

—Lo que tengo son ganas de destrozar ese cuaderno de mierda —resopla Kagura—. A mí me basta y sobra con la basura escrita allí, ¿para qué buscar más?

—Porque los trozos me dejaron con más ganas de seguir leyendo —se justifica Soyo, sin hacer caso al lenguaje de Kagura.

La _Ship Note_ contiene varias historias (desde dulces hasta graciosas), pero son más como esbozos incompletos, ideas improvisadas o _teasers_. La princesa quiere saber más de las historias del usuario poseedor de tan curioso seudónimo, por sus datos se ha enterado de que tiene cuenta en diversas webs. No es justo quedar tan a la expectativa y ya le es urgente leer más. Lamenta no haber puesto a cargar su celular, ¿por qué perdió la noción del tiempo jugando con gordos pájaros furiosos?

Quien es dueño del cuaderno o vive en el Distrito Kabuki, o lo frecuenta muy seguido. ¿A cuenta de qué se encuentra Kagura un cuaderno con contenido semejante?

—El _karaoke_ es más entretenido —Kagura hace un puchero en reproche.

—Iremos otro día. Mira esto —la persuade Soyo con otra pestaña ya abierta para intentar apaciguar su evidente mal humor.

No lo consigue del todo.

Para espanto de Kagura al ver esa página web, los _fanfics_ de Okita y ella son unos de los que más abundaban en el _fandom_ de Gintama. Por su parte, Soyo está encantada en su burbuja.

Kagura tiene los ojos clavados en el monitor leyendo los resúmenes y las distintas «parejas»: A la Jefa la juntan con el gorila y a Kyuubei se le cumple el deseo en contados _fics_. Shinpachi no tiene suerte con las _chicas_ ni en los _fanfics_. Sakamoto y Mutsu. Zura con la mujer del puesto de _ramen_. Personajes del show emparejados con personajes originales. Toushi emparejado con una chica apellidada igual que el Sádico. También escriben historias de Gin con Tsukki, la Jefa y la masoquista.

El humor de Kagura mejora con dos cosas:

La primera es que Gintoki destroza esa computadora al saber que lo juntan más con el elenco masculino (como ejemplos: el mayora, Zura y el enano tuerto psicótico del Kihetai —en ese orden de _fanfics_ —) que con el femenino... lo que más ha de cabrearlo son los prácticamente nulos _fics_ de él y la chica del clima... A este punto la lengua de Kagura tiene ganas de decirle que no tiene ninguna esperanza con la presentadora de guarro nombre cuando a algunas _fangirls_ les gusta imaginarlo con agujeros de hombres; y tampoco puede evitar que luego de leer esos resúmenes, la lista de sospechosos sobre a quién se está cogiendo Gintoki, crezca.

La segunda es que su némesis acaba con el _cyber_ si lee que lo juntan con el tipo al que vive martirizándole la existencia.

Pensarlo hizo a Kagura carcajearse a sus anchas. Soyo reía con ella, prometiéndose curiosear la zona _Boys Love_ del fandom... sólo que no va a correr antes de aprender a caminar. Para eso hay oportunidades.

Soyo mira de reojo como Kagura hace una mueca al ver que existen _fics_ de ella con los adultos, el par de lentes que lleva al humano y... con alguien llamado Kamui —traga grueso, apenas oyendo a Kagura farfullar frente a un avatar- _fanart_ : «Estúpido hermano»—. Incluso Soyo no se salva porque escriben de Kamui y ella. Soyo palidece y su temperatura corporal baja unos cuantos grados,  inevitablemente recordando los cuerpos en el suelo, sangre, órganos y a ese aterrador hombre de sonrisa cándida que casi la mata de no ser por Okita. No recuerda mucho después, sólo se entera más tarde que es el hermano mayor de su amiga. Por su salud mental, ambas nunca tocaron el tema.

Kagura despega sus ojos del avatar. Aparte de con su mejor amiga, a Kamui lo emparejan con la chica de las rosquillas —de la que hay varios _fanfics_ con Kagura— o el tuerto que quiere destruir todo. Hasta _crack pairings_ que jamás se le han de ocurrir.

El mundo de los _fanfics_ abarca muchas cosas, sin duda.

—¿Soyo...? —pregunta, notando la palidez de la princesa. Está a punto de sacarla de la cabina cuando ella recupera la compostura y cierra la pestaña.

Sólo deja la página de su interés abierta. _Sadinejo Hardcore Fan_ no dice gran cosa en su perfil, solo enlaces a una popular red de _microblogging_ y a sitios web de _fanarts_ que recomienda aparte de escribir que: «Ama a morir imaginar que un perro del gobierno y una hermosa chica Yato terminen juntos». Su lista de fics publicados es... respetable (y Kagura lo piensa por la cantidad, no por la única _ship_ de la que escribe) y parecen ser muy visitados.

Horror.

—¿OkiKagu? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ir la inicial de ese engendro primero?! —cuestiona Kagura— ¡No es justo! ¿Qué hay de mis derechos? ¿KaguOki que tiene de malo?

Soyo se cubre la boca para no reír, ya encontrando algo que le hizo enterrar bajo llave al chico de la trenza en la parte más recóndita de su cabeza. Con ese puchero, más que enojada, Kagura luce como una niña petulante haciendo una rabieta al no obtener lo que quiere. Por eso tienta a su suerte e indaga, enarcando una depilada ceja con duda:

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

—¡Me molesta que me junten con él! ¡Con el Coronel comeré pollo frito por el resto de mi vida, si! ¡Ese miserable me mataría de _iniciación_!

—Se dice inanición —Soyo aún no comprende cómo Kagura sigue confundiendo las palabras. ¡Ella la ha escuchado hablar sin acento antes!

—Como sea, tu entendiste —claro; si Kagura no gana, empata.

—Si no mal recuerdo, me platicaste del capitán Okita ofreciéndote un techo y tres comidas al día —para Soyo eso suena como una propuesta indirecta, nadie se lo saca de la cabeza.

—En una cárcel —típico de Kagura no pillar nada, su mente pendiente de la comida—. Según Gin, lo único que vale la pena de la comida de prisión es el pudín y no sólo de pudín vive una chica. Así que gracias, pero no gracias.

Soyo no quiere ahondar ahora en la ecléctica dinámica de la Yorozuya. Carraspea, justificando:

—Compréndelo. En el fondo es muy tímido.

—Un taladro no sería suficiente para encontrar timidez dentro de ese pulgoso.

Soyo sonríe, inmune a la lengua mordaz de Kagura.

—Leamos un poco —le pide.

—Lee tú, esa porquería me mandó al baño cagando de chorros anoche.

—¿No fue la leche caducada?

—Fue ese cuaderno —dice Kagura, tajante.

Soyo se encoge de hombros. Mejor no porfiar cuando Kagura se pone en esa actitud.

—No tienes nada que perder, ya estás bien del estómago. Pero si te intimidan unos párrafos ficticios, está bien. Lo entiendo...

El reto está implícito. Tres años de amistad le han enseñado a Soyo como presionar los botones correctos y con deleite ha descubierto que con Kagura, un poco de psicología inversa es infalible cuando es necesario.

Y a la testaruda de Kagura no le gusta echarse atrás, menos con una provocación tan evidente.

—Tu salud es primero, no insistiré...

—Necesitaré una ración de la comida de la Jefa para olvidarme de esto —cede Kagura a su pesar.

¡Tanto tiempo evadiendo la falta de habilidades culinarias de Tae sólo para necesitarlas con urgencia! Ella ha sido testigo de los efectos secundarios del huevo carbonizado.

-oOo-

_Esta vez sí._

_Tanto esfuerzo no puede ser en vano. Ha reducido su compra de sukonbu para obtener material destinado a hacer chocolate casero y ha buscado en internet la receta; ni de broma piensa utilizar la pequeña cocina para hacerlo, por eso acude a casa de Tae._

_Muchos intentos, ropas y paredes manchadas y un trasnocho más tarde, Kagura lo consigue sin dejar que Otae se acerque a sus experimentos (aunque sí la ha ayudado a envolverlo en papel rosa brillante y un lazo rojo) y está muy orgullosa de su esfuerzo._

 

_Sólo le falta entregar su presente de San Valentín._

_Agarra con ambas manos el chocolate en forma de corazón, respirando hondo en un intento por serenarse. Le falta ese último paso para cumplir su misión, es fácil._

_Sí, claro._

_No es fácil._

_En especial cuando la persona a quien está destinada su presente, es Sougo Okita._

_Sus anteriores pretensiones de darle el chocolate han sido un fracaso. Justo cuando está a un tris de dárselo, se acojona volviéndose un manojo de nervios... Un poco más y le da por cantar canciones de anime como hace Gintoki para disfrazar el miedo._

_Su último intento ha sido especialmente penoso: Logra estar frente al Sádico, pero le da por tartamudear sin articular una frase coherente como Marinette cuando está frente a Adrien... y al final se ha dado media vuelta, huyendo a las carreras con un rastro de polvo tras ella._

_Algo inusual para ella, quien no se corta para devolverle los insultos o ataques físicos._

_Ha localizado a Okita. Ve su silueta sentada en un banco, los brazos a ambos lados apoyados en el espaldar. Kagura no lo está viendo de frente, pero se imagina que tiene una cara de aburrimiento total y en cualquier momento va a dormirse._

_Se aclara la voz y se sonroja con las piernas temblándole camina hasta el banco donde está sentado. A pocos pasos se detiene detrás de él y la familiar sensación de náusea se atora en su garganta, impidiéndole tragar saliva._

_¿Por qué tiene que gustarle tanto ese idiota?_

_—¡Feliz San Valentín, Sádico! —su voz se siente como lija y alzarla se le dificulta._

_Los nervios ganan y el corazón de chocolate termina estampado en la cabeza de Okita, haciéndolo sangrar._

_El consuelo es que por fin ha conseguido entregárselo._

-oOo-

La expresión de Kagura dice fuerte y claro: «Mátenme». Soyo suelta un «auch», consternada.

—Descuida, Kagura. Te ayudaré a ensayar para el San Valentin del año que viene —le promete con una gran sonrisa.

—¡No soy yo! —exclama Kagura— ¿ _Corazón de chocolate_? ¿Qué no tuvo imaginación para un título mejor?

—No creo que eso pueda necesitar un título mejor —dice Soyo.

—¡Son chorradas! —insiste Kagura— ¡Como si yo fuera a dejar de lado mi _sukonbu_ para hacer chocolate!

Soyo admite que Kagura tiene razón. Si llega a ocurrírsele hacer chocolate; conociéndola, los ingredientes no duran porque los devora antes de tiempo.

—Chocolate a un tipo... si acaso (y si me queda plata para comprarlo porque no lo voy a hacer) a Gin y a Shinpachi, cada febrero hacen drama buscando recibir alguno, si —asiente Kagura, no queriendo pensar en las peripecias con las chicas sólo para dar presentes.

Por suerte, la incomodidad de ella se ha apaciguado, aunque no necesita dulces para demostrar cuanto significan para ella.

—¡Nunca me pondría nerviosa como colegiala! ¡Estoy fuera del personaje! —Kagura mira con odio el monitor.

—Creíble si fue como le diste el chocolate —acepta Soyo, negando con la cabeza.

—Esa es la Kagura del _fic_ , no yo. No confundas que me hundes, Soyo.

—Bien, bien —dice Soyo, distraida haciendo clic en el _drabble_ titulado «Impresionando a una China».

-oOo-

_Se desplazan en un coche deportivo negro de una famosa marca occidental irradiando felicidad por los poros. Okita se siente el ser más afortunado del planeta por tenerla a su lado luciendo tan arrebatadora como siempre en ese vestido de gala rosa palo. Para cualquier mujer con ese color de cabello la combinación no destacaría, Kagura es una excepción. Hasta un saco de papas le queda bien._

_Por fin ha conseguido un día libre y están teniendo una cita. Se detienen en un elegante restaurante donde Okita tiene mesa reservada; él baja del coche y da la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Kagura, ayudándola a bajar._

_Le rodea la cintura con un brazo en aire posesivo y ella le dedica una sonrisa tímida, halagada por el gesto._

_Okita entrega las llaves del coche al valet parking (amenazándolo con ser su peor pesadilla si le hace un rasguño al auto) y entra con ella. No importa si Kagura le deja la tarjeta de crédito en números rojos al acabar con toda la comida del restaurante._

_Él es feliz, si ella es feliz..._

-oOo-

-¡¿Quién mierda es ese _princeso_?! ¿De qué culebrón se ha escapado?

El grito de Kagura saca a Soyo de la bruma de unicornios y corazones donde se ha residenciado temporalmente. No sabe si Kagura se ha vuelto a equivocar con el idioma o el término ha sido adrede, lo que sí sabe es que no ha terminado de leer el _fanfic_.

—Es un gesto muy romántico —reconoce Soyo, cautivada.

Kagura se muerde la lengua para no decirle a su amiga que le baje a las novelas. Menos mal está ella para destrozar ilusiones sin fundamento.

—Ése no es Sádico. ¡Él vive dejando tirado el trabajo! ¿De cuándo acá me lleva a un restaurante elegante?

—Oh. ¿Entonces te ha llevado a algún lado? —indaga Soyo mirándola con ojos sorprendidos— ¡No me lo has contado!

—¿Cuenta que me hayan secuestrado con él una vez? —escupe Kagura recordando el incidente con Kyrie, añadiendo—: Larga historia.

—Awww, sólo cuéntame cuando salgamos de aquí. Quiero saber —pide Soyo, curiosa.

—¿Y gastar de su bolsillo? ¡Cuando mucho le robaría la tarjeta a Toushi! —Kagura vuelve a enfocarse en el fragmento de _drabble_.

Soyo quiere reír, pero no lo hace. Para alguien que dice odiarlo, Kagura parece conocer a Okita bastante bien.

—Quizá haya ahorrado —Soyo le da el beneficio de la duda al Okita del _fic_.

—Ese _host_ del tres al cuarto no es así.

—Fue romántico.

—Por mí, quédatelo.

—No, no me hace falta. Vamos, te trató bien comparado como te trata.

—¡Me trató como un puto florero!

El rugido hace que las personas de las cabinas cercanas manden a callar a Kagura. Típico, Kagura los reta con un «¡Oblígame!» y Soyo decide seguir leyendo ante el cruce de palabras (el _drabble_ es una típica cita, Soyo queda decepcionada esperando más trama y más _fluff_ ), casi inmediatamente abriendo otra historia.

-oOo-

_Kagura finge su mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro siente que un camión le ha pasado por encima._

_Su mejor amiga y el Sádico han decidido fugarse para vivir felices. Una radiante Soyo acaba de informárselo y Kagura no tiene más remedio que apoyarla como la buena amiga que es._

_Pero duele. Duele mucho el amor no correspondido._

_Kagura quiere arrancarse esos sentimientos de un cuajo; sabe que está mal sentir lo que siente desde hace… ya ha perdido la noción del tiempo y es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba. No quería imaginar cómo ambos reaccionarían si lo supieran._

_Mejor callar y ponerse una máscara._

_Ella no es tan perra para delatarlos. Está consciente de que lo que los dos van a hacer al final va a tener terribles consecuencias tanto para ellos o quienes los rodeaban._

_Tal vez sea hipócrita de su parte desearles felicidad. Pero ella ha sido la única testigo de cómo se desarrolló el romance de la princesa y su escolta ocasional, por eso es su deber moral callar._

_Aunque callar ha sido su peor tortura…_

-oOo-

—Soyo. Tus gustos en hombres son terribles, sí.

Soyo no sigue leyendo, ni ganas tiene. Mira a Kagura y ella no parece celosa, sólo aburrida.

—Kagura, yo no veo al Capitán Okita de ese modo. Nunca lo haría… ni que fuera una M —aclara Soyo, por si acaso evitando futuros malentendidos.

¿De dónde sale ese triángulo amoroso al estilo telenovela rosa? ¡Para Soyo la OTP es sagrada! Ella no quiere ser la villana a la que los lectores desean linchar, le va mejor como la _shipper_ que quiere verlos juntos.

Al menos (hasta donde ha leído) la Kagura del _fic_ no la ha llamado de todo.

—Si, vaya a saber que se ha fumado quien escribió eso —aceptó Kagura.

Soyo oprime la fecha de «atrás», indignada. ¡Vaya cosas que se ven en internet!


	5. Para una buena fangirl con la mente abierta que se respete, OTP es OTP no importa como la pongan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mención al Kagura's Boyfriend Arc... si no has leído el manga ya te digo que: habemus leve spoiler xD.
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido gender-bender, ligerísimo contenido GL y BL (aka leves esbozos de yuri y yaoi) que quizá no sea apto para los puristas de esta ship y lo escribí porque YOLO... ya se dijo en el capítulo anterior.

Soyo apenas se recupera de la impresión de leer un _fanfic_ donde el Capitán Okita y ella están emparejados. No niega que él es bien parecido, no es ciega, Okita le agrada; pero de allí a que le vaya a atraer de buenas a primeras, es un gran paso. Aunque Soyo puede ser taimada cuando quiere, no es ninguna rastrera que roba un potencial novio a su mejor amiga.

La vehemencia con la que Kagura se resiste da mucho que pensar, sin duda.

Y ellas no tienen una amistad tan endeble como para venir a arruinarla por un hombre.

La princesa sabe de sobra que Kagura y el capitán Okita se llevan fatal y eso no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Al decir verdad, Soyo ha jugueteado constantemente con la idea de unirlos... idea que ha venido descartando cuando recuerda que sus dotes de casamentera (que en realidad ha sido inconscientemente) dejan mucho que desear: Sus buenas intenciones casi terminan en desastre con el fiasco de haberle presentado hace algunos años aquel aristócrata amanto a Kagura. ¡Y ese titán tenía propósitos ocultos!

Con esos antecedentes, Soyo no se ha dedicado a tratar de encontrarle un novio decente a Kagura; su mejor opción para ella siempre ha sido Sougo Okita y después de observarlos interactuar tanto, aún no ha cambiado de opinión.

Es por eso que imaginar un ángulo diferente en el trato habitual de ellos la ha enganchado a primera lectura.

—¿Ya te cansaste de leer, si? —Kagura pregunta, esperanzada.

—Aun no —Soyo pisotea las esperanzas de una Kagura que gruñe nada complacida.

En un gesto poco frecuente de su parte, Soyo pone los ojos en blanco. Una obcecada Kagura no es fácil de tratar y (esperando hacer todo lo posible para atravesar su resistente burbuja de indignación, cabreo y horror) abre el cuaderno, señalando una página al azar para hacerla enfocarse en lo que de verdad debería captar su atención.

—Kagura... ¿Reconoces a quién le pertenece la letra? —Soyo abandona temporalmente su rol de lectora silenciosa, su amiga la mira confundida y explica—: Quién haya escrito esto tal vez los conozca a ambos.

A pesar de lo que muchos piensan, Kagura no es tan tonta. Un poco tapada, sí; aunque tiene muchos momentos de agudeza mental. Kagura —controlando las ganas de vomitar todas las veces que lee con Soyo esas líneas tan nauseabundas— observa la apresurada caligrafía sin reconocer del todo algunos _kanjis_ plasmados en bolígrafo que parecen haber sido escritos con prisas e intenta evocar sus recuerdos. Lástima que su memoria no coopera.

Kagura tiene la certeza de que esa aberración de cuaderno no es de Shinpachi, la letra del cuatro ojos es pulcra y formal; tampoco tiene esas mañas y él no mancha ni tacha las hojas cuando les toca contestar las tarjetas de año nuevo. En cambio la página donde ambas leyeron tiene uno que otro tachón.

La letra de Gintoki aunque legible, es grande e infantil. Mucho menos él se va a dedicar a escribir en un cuaderno con lo que detesta hacerlo —cada año nuevo se queja de contestar tarjetas—. Él pierde el tiempo a su manera como el flojo que es.

Si no es por el detalle de conocer la elegante y femenina caligrafía de Soyo y su genuina reacción al leer, Kagura creería que es obra suya. Es que... ¿Es lindo imaginarlos juntos? Nunca lo entenderá.

—No me suena de nada —admite Kagura.

—Pensemos un poco —propone Soyo—. ¿Quién se empeña tanto en verlos como una posible pareja?

—Tú y la mayoría de los _shippers_ de este _fandom_ , si —acusa Kagura.

« _Touché_ », piensa Soyo indiferente al claro intento de romper la Cuarta Pared. No tan secretamente lo admite como la honesta amiga que es.

—Obviamente la _fanficker_ los _shippea_ y...

—Asumiendo que es una «ella» —Kagura por fin entra en el tema—. Hasta donde yo sé, buena parte de los fics en general son escritos por chicas. Pero dar un pronombre femenino es precipitado... lo que me lleva a preguntarme si quién escribe es un «él».

Soyo asiente, comenzando a ver el asunto desde ese punto de vista. La suposición común es concluir que esos garabatos han salido de la cabeza de una muchacha (posiblemente adolescente), a juzgar por el contenido que a veces raya en lo cursi y lo medianamente acertado. Ella nota que ambos están fuera de personaje y aun así no puede evitar su gusto; lo rescatable es la decente redacción y gramática —los procesadores de texto son un buen invento— y ella tiene el presentimiento de que no siempre va a encontrar _fanfics_ con esas características.

—Bueno... —Soyo frunce el ceño— No todos los _fanfics_ publicados en este perfil están en la _Ship Note_. Es probable que exista más de un cuaderno.

—¡Puaj! Soyo, el dango estuvo bueno y prefiero que salga como mierda que como vómito, si.

Kagura no se molesta en disimular el horror que eso le provoca. ¡Su estómago apenas se ha curado, demonios!

—Sigamos investigando para encontrar más pistas. Por eso estamos aquí.

—¿En serio? Y yo pensé que estabas yendo de _fangirl_ por la vida.

Soyo sonríe beatíficamente, ignorando el hecho de provocarle a Kagura más trauma y en cierto modo se compadece de ella. Sin embargo, su nivel de compasión es inferior a sus ganas de seguir leyendo.

Kagura rechina los dientes, sin tragarse el acto de niña cándida y se pregunta (como muchas veces) si acaso tiene complejo de imán porque siempre está rodeada de sádicos: su mejor amiga siempre ha sido una, vive con uno, frecuenta seguido el _Dojo_ de una; sin mencionar a su idiota hermano en algún lugar del espacio... y mejor no continúa la lista para no pensar en la fuente principal de todo este problema.

Por supuesto ella tiene esos síntomas que de seguro son genéticos, así que lo de _imán_ quizá esta errado, ¿no se supone que los iguales se repelen? O quizás los aprendió con el ejemplo de entorno que la rodea: las costumbres se pegan.

— _Gender-bender_ —lee Soyo la advertencia de un fic, curiosa.

Kagura arruga la nariz, no le hace ilusión enterarse del contenido pero le toca soportarlo e intenta sacar la paciencia que no le sobra.

-oOo-

_Es su día libre y para ella eso no implica gran diferencia puesto que se escaquea del trabajo el ochenta por ciento del tiempo. De lejos mira a la versión local de aquel dinosaurio morado con voz afectada —pero sin la sonrisa de anuncio de crema dental, ni la actitud amistosa— que ella conoce como Tenko, quien viste una yukata morada con estampado de mayo—botellas y ha ido a comprar cigarrillos en el abasto sólo para terminar discutiendo con la delgada jefa de la Yorozuya._

_No puede escucharlas, pero es obvio que Ginko la está sacando de quicio, de paso comiéndose una copa de... ¿pudín?_

_Quién sabe._

_La copa cae al suelo con un rechoncho manotazo de la vicecomandante y Souko se regocija porque la ira de una dulcera incorregible no se arregla con una tonta canción infantil y las ve tirándose de los pelos. Claro está, ella le apuesta a la Jefa._

_Kondo las ha invitado a Hijikata y a ella a un restaurante occidental a almorzar y quedaron en encontrarse frente a la tienda que está a un par de cuadras del restaurante. Aunque, Goriko se está tardando: Fijo se ha encontrado a aquella anfitriona y se le ha olvidado la hora... o las deja plantadas._

_Observa la hora en su móvil con fastidio y escucha:_

_—Anda a trabajar a otro lado, si._

_Reclinada en una pared, Souko pone los ojos en blanco y guarda el móvil dentro de sus ropas. Su yukata verde claro con estampado de hojas amarillas es bastante corta pero no tanto para recibir el insulto al que es inmune._

_—Te putea no tener suficiente dinero para comprar mis favores, viejo —ella sigue la corriente, esta vez mirando al corpulento y alto hombre de barba y cabello naranja vestido con una anticuada armadura que carga una escoba evidentemente nueva en una mano._

_—Ya quisieras. Los agujeros peligrosos no son lo mío —él dice con sorna._

_—Las espadas oxidadas tampoco me van. Quién sabe dónde ha estado eso —añade Souko, mirando donde no debería mirar._

_—Tampoco me interesa satisfacer la curiosidad de tu estirado cráter, Sádica —el desdén en su voz no le pasa desapercibido a Souko—. Dudo que se me pare, si._

_—Que arrogante, Chino. Y yo creyendo que te ponías una banana en la manguera para compensar tus carencias —ella se burla, cruel._

_—Las bolsas de silicona que cargas hacen esa función contigo, Sádica._

_Ellos siempre han tenido la tendencia de provocarse como los sádicos que son para conseguir pincharse mutuamente, gravitando uno alrededor del otro desde que se conocen y sin querer concretar ese algo que se forma en el aire cuando sus personalidades chocan y olvidan todo lo demás._

_Souko bosteza con su mirada fija en la escoba y se mofa:_

_—Oye, Chino. ¿Tu caballo ya se hartó de cargar tus kilos de excremento y las tres neuronas que te quedan permitieron que compraras un mal sustituto? ¡Vaya negocio!_

_—¿Esto? Oh, lamento no cederte este medio de transporte para que te largues a tu casa, Sádica. Pero es más útil para la colada —como es de esperarse, Kagura puede ser mordaz._

_La expresión de Souko ya no era indiferente. Tiene el talento para identificar las señales que los llevarían a pelearse como siempre y ésta era una de ellas. No tiene su espada con ella, aunque no la necesita para lidiar con ese deslenguado._

_Ese cuerpo de toro y cerebro de pollo pide a gritos que le meta el palo de la escoba por el..._

-oOo-

—Ustedes nunca cambiarán —Soyo sonríe con indulgencia.

Aunque ha visto antes fotos de la versión masculina canon de Kagura, Soyo no recuerda bien ese evento fugaz, excepto que la ropa le apretaba y era un hombre alto. Mirando el _fanart_ del _fanfic_ Universo Alterno se sorprende por el contraste que dan Okita y Kagura. Okita aparenta ser una chica linda y delicada, mientras que Kagura es varonil y enorme.

—Soyo, el sádico como mujer era más zorra de lo que muestra este _fanfic_ , sí. Hasta donde yo sé, en Yoshiwara hizo estragos.

—Pero que bien informada andas —observa Soyo con un tinte burlón en su voz.

Soyo sigue leyendo el resto de la pelea, teniendo lástima del destino del palo de escoba.

—Ya sé por dónde vienes y no me gusta —sisea Kagura y a este punto Soyo ya ha desarrollado inmunidad a sus rabietas.

—Estaban flirteando descaradamente —canturrea Soyo con emoción, señalando el fanfic.

—¿De cuándo acá _insultar_ es sinónimo de _flirtear_? —Kagura enarca una ceja, dudosa.

—Así coquetean ustedes si se analiza bien. Es un viejo truco molestar a quien te gusta, pero infalible —Soyo ya está inmersa en sus ensoñaciones de _shipper_.

—Ya deja de leer el _Edopolitan_. O mejor, quítate las gafas color de rosa que se te va a dañar la vista, sí.

—La química está en el aire...

—Qué asco. Kagura Dun tendría mejor gusto, no lo menosprecies, si.

—Si tú lo dices —Soyo ya está abriendo otro _fanfic_.

-oOo-

_Por más que quiere, Kagura no puede mover el brazo para zafarse del agarre de hierro con que la sádica lo retiene mientras él hace malabares con las bolsas que lleva en ambas manos. En su rostro de belleza clásica se muestra una expresión de total desesperación, deseando trasladar su delgado, pero masculino cuerpo a un sitio menos concurrido... como un banco para sentarse y descansar los pies._

_En cualquier ocasión estaría gustoso de pasar tiempo con su chica, excepto en la temporada de rebajas donde está destinado a utilizar su fuerza cargando todo con lo que ella se encapriche._

_Él prefiere poner en uso sus manos con ella en cosas más gratificantes para ambos._

_Kagura de algún modo encuentra motivación para negarse a seguir siendo burro de carga y ella es persistente. Discuten por un buen rato y él sabe que es un estúpido por flaquear ante los ojos de cachorrito que ella le pone para manipularlo y arrastrarlo a una boutique._

_Y la dulce mirada ya es historia, dando paso a una mirada demoníaca que de alguna manera encaja mejor con Souko._

_Las mujeres son aterradoras, decide al ver el área de las ofertas y las peleas de gatas._

_Él tiene a la más acojonante de todas._

-oOo-

—¡Hacen juntos cosas de pareja, qué lindo!

—¡Ella es como un mosquito que en lugar de chupar sangre, chupa energía vital para seguir jodiendo!

Kagura mira horrorizada el monitor. ¡Está segura de que como hombre no es tan masoquista!

Repugnante.

—Fue un gesto muy atento... aunque Okita fue dominante —reconoce Soyo.

—Yo tendría más personalidad como hombre y dejo botada en la tienda a esa vaca.

Soyo la escucha murmurar una ristra de maldiciones dirigidas a su rival y lee otro resumen. Sus marrones ojos abarcan todo su rostro y Kagura la mira con duda, poniendo su atención en el monitor.

Kagura traga grueso. ¿Qué puede ser peor?

Soyo ha explorado tímidamente en tiendas de manga junto a Kagura y ha hojeado sus pequeñas cuotas de ligero _Boys Love_. No es su género favorito, aun así no le ha disgustado lo que ha leído.

Ha pensado ir poco a poco. Sin embargo, también considera que esta es una manera original para iniciarse en este tipo de género dentro del _fandom_.

-oOo-

_Ese crío escandaloso e irritante es demasiado denso para darse cuenta de que esa chica está coqueteándole descaradamente. Un paso más y ella se le restriega tal cual gata en celo. Okita siente irritación reptar por su cuerpo._

_¿Por qué la pubertad ha sido bondadosa con él? De parecerse a un mondadientes (por lo enano y flacucho), pega el estirón y resulta que el apuesto chico de cortos cabellos naranja peinados hacia atrás y recién cumplidos diecinueve años le saca quince centímetros de altura. Sus definidos músculos —cubiertos con pantalones negros y camisa roja— no son tan exagerados para hacerle parecer que se inyecta esteroides. Por su expresión, él no ha pillado nada. Es probable que su concentración está enfocada en masticar esa porquería agria de viejos cuyo sabor permanece casi todo el tiempo en su boca, sobre todo cuando se besan._

_Sí. Okita se ve en secreto con ese dolor de culo —en todos los sentidos— que es el chico Yato de la Yorozuya._

_No obstante, lo de «secreto» ya no es tan secreto. Casi todos a su alrededor se han enterado de lo suyo y él es el culpable: No fue muy inteligente utilizar su habitación en el cuartel cuando bien pudieron irse a un motel (ni pensar en entrar a la Yorozuya corriendo el riesgo de que el Jefe los pille y el closet es demasiado estrecho para los dos, no tiene idea como le hace Chino para dormir allí con el tamaño que tiene)._

_¡Le ha costado lidiar con el sueño pesado del cabrón para despacharlo a su casa!_

_Al llegar al comedor para desayunar se entera de que ha sido descubierto en el momento que el mar de lágrimas abandona la cara de Kondo, asegurándole que lo apoya en su elección. El pendejo de Hijikata como reacción ha tenido pasarle uno de sus huevos fritos (cubierto con mayonesa) a su plato sin comentar nada._

_Bastardo._

_El cuento se ha regado y la «familia» de Chino ya sabe de ellos. El Cuatro Ojos lo trata con incomodidad y reserva, la anfitriona ha amenazado con arrancarle eso que lo dejaría como su bosquejo original si le hace daño al chico y el Jefe —cuyas amenazas hacen parecer a las de la anfitriona un juego de niños— ha demostrado tener mente abierta pidiéndoles no encontrárselos infraganti en casa porque «aprecia sus vacías retinas como están»._

_Bufa al ver a la chica todavía en escena._

_Son muy pocas chicas a las que Okita tolera cerca del idiota con el que sale. Él no tiene problema con que sea amigo de la Princesa Soyo; es más, Okita está convencido de que Su Alteza los ha shippeado desde que los conoce y para ella ha sido toda una alegría enterarse de lo suyo. La chica rosquilla no le preocupa tampoco, Okita sospecha que ella es asexual y si ella sabe que están juntos, de seguro le daría igual. Mucho menos le preocupan la chica Shimura, la ninja masoquista o la lider del Hyakka de Yoshiwara, ni la casera del Jefe... quienes también se enteraron de la novedad._

_El único que todavía cree que están en la fase Brokeback Gintama es Chino. Inocente._

_Ve todo rojo cuando la regalada roza (a él le parece más un toque premeditado) el bíceps derecho de Chino. Ha llegado la hora de marcar su territorio…_

-oOo-

Silencio.

Soyo espera a que Kagura vaya a despotricar, pero no lo hace —todavía—. En lugar de eso, se está partiendo de risa con el _fanfic_ KaguOki y se pregunta si ella finalmente logró enloquecer.

—¿Kagura…? —indaga con cautela.

—¡En el _yaoi_ el bajito casi todo el tiempo es el de abajo, si! ¡Y el sádico tiene toda la pinta, siempre lo he pensado! ¡Y sonó como todo un pasivo quejica! —Kagura consigue hablar luego de que los músculos faciales pidieran auxilio, pero inevitablemente se vuelve a reír. ¡Es que se le hace tan gracioso!

Ahora Soyo la acompaña en sus carcajadas después de contenerse para no gritar. Ha abierto la puerta a un mundo diferente y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Para Kagura es un alivio que el _fic_ fuese liviano, si algo más fuerte de ese estilo no sabe cómo va a reaccionar.

—Okita es posesivo con tu versión hombre, que mono —dice Soyo, terminando de leer. Está segura de que el Okita del fic es un _yandere_ del closet.

—Todavía digo que yo elegiría mejor como hombre, en especial si fuese gay —aclara Kagura, el breve momento de buen humor no ha disipado su amargura.

—Yo igual los _shippeo_ —le confiesa Soyo con sinceridad.

—Tú ya no tienes remedio —sentencia Kagura ante los delirios de su mejor amiga.

—Lo sé —Soyo se encoge de hombros, contenta.

—Pero, no entiendo porque en dos fics seguidos me describen como un _bishounen_ —ya ha tardado Kagura en quejarse—. ¡Mi aspecto _bara_ es genial! ¡No todo en la vida es lucir como muñeco de torta!

—¿Eso es lo único que te molesta? —indaga Soyo.

Al menos Kagura ya está avanzando en sus reacciones. Eso es un gran paso y feliz, va al siguiente _fic_ del perfil.

-oOo-

_De molerse a golpes cuando se ven, su trato ha evolucionado al nivel de tolerarse la una a la otra lo suficiente para mantener una conversación medianamente civilizada. Incluso se puede decir que han alcanzado un extraño nivel de amistad con los años y un poco más de madurez emocional… y eso ha sucedido con ciertos efectos secundarios._

_No obstante, para Kagura la friendzone es una completa porquería._

_No sabe ni como, ni cuando ha notado a la sádica más de lo que debería; para ella esto ha sido como un balde de agua fría. No se considera homosexual, aunque no tiene un interés tan despierto por los chicos; de hecho, su orientación sexual no es una de las cosas en las que se detiene a pensar porque no le es relevante. Ella es del tipo que vive de forma simple y le gusta._

_No se atreve a insinuarle nada a Souko, sabe de sobra que ella no tiene esos gustos, ya mucho la ha escuchado alardear de sus proezas y es molesto cuando anteriormente eso le daba igual._

_Si llega a descubrirlo va a estar de lo más incómoda frente a ella y no puede permitirlo._

_¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?_

_Enamorarse es peor que tener un dolor de muelas; sólo que a diferencia del dolor de muelas esto ya es posiblemente de talla permanente._

-oOo-

—¡Declárate, Kagura! ¡Tú puedes! —Soyo la anima con los ojos aguados.

—¡Qué no soy yo! —Kagura rueda los ojos, las _fangirls_ son todo un caso.

—¡Tal vez te corresponda! —insiste.

Kagura niega con la cabeza. Otra vez Soyo se ha ido a su mundo y no tiene el menor deseo de saber que está pensando.

—Aterriza, Soyo. No tengo esos gustos —dice, hastiada.

—Se vale soñar —con eso Kagura descubre que ella le ha estado tomando el pelo.

Soyo se pregunta si la imaginación puede alcanzar niveles tan extremos. No se queja, a ella le gustaron los resultados.

Este _fandom_ es tan interesante, sin duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parodia es del título de la película Brokeback Mountain (titulada en español Secreto en la montaña).
> 
> No quise que mis dos versiones Male!Kagura tuvieran un aspecto “Kamui 2.0”, fue plasmado para hacerlo de forma creíble de acuerdo con lo que uno encuentra en un fic.
> 
> Me gustó mucho el cambio de género canon de Kagura, el primer fragmento fue capricho mío… algún día escribiré algo decente con los gender-bender originales xD. He escrito varios fics de este tipo con distintas ships, aunque normalmente nunca escribiría de este modo… pero esto es lo que amo de este fandom y de este show, todo encaja tan bien aquí XD.
> 
> Pues… se veía mejor en mis tachones y esto fue el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic.


	6. Cuando algo suena parecido a un cítrico, no hay que dar por sentado que lo sea aunque tenga el mismo nombre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Implícito contenido sugestivo, ojos escandalizados, festín para Soyo y pesadilla para Kagura.

Tal vez (y sólo tal vez) es irracional de parte de Kagura molestarse por unos cuántos párrafos provenientes de la descocada imaginación de una persona con cierta cuota de tiempo libre; teniendo en cuenta que de ser otra persona, seguramente lo encontraría de lo más gracioso. No obstante, leerse repartiendo flores por la vereda de la felicidad junto a Sougo Okita... el sólo pensamiento fugaz le provoca grima y despierta sus instintos homicidas.

Tiene la certeza de que el sádico opinaría igual.

Honestamente, ella prefiere enfrentar a una cucaracha que imaginar un trato diferente con su rival de tantos años. Y eso es decir mucho, consciente de lo mucho que Kagura le tiene terror a esos bichos invasores llenos de gérmenes.

Sólo a ella se le ocurre seguir atravesando semejante tortura. ¡Sus pobres retinas sufren sin necesidad! Bien puede largarse y dejar a Soyo sola en el _cyber_ ; sin embargo, ha prometido regresar a su mejor amiga de una pieza. Mucho sabe cuán ahogada a veces Soyo se siente con las restricciones de ser quien es y ella no tiene corazón para hacer que le vayan a negar un poco de respiro. Pero también puede sacarla de allí...

Demonios.

Escucha las risitas que Soyo intenta cubrir con su mano y con recelo enfoca su ya lastimada vista en el monitor, preguntándose a qué viene tanta alharaca.

-oOo-

_Kagura tira de la correa de metal, paseándose con aire orgulloso por las calles del Distrito Kabuki. Hace caso omiso de los estupefactos, incrédulos y burlones ojos que la siguen, ejerciendo su poder femenino._

_Montar a su nueva mascota en medio de la concurrida calle (incluso para ella) es toda una vergüenza. Ese flacucho cuerpo de chihuahua no va a aguantarla encima; simplemente se limita a exhibir su más reciente adquisición._

_—Mueve el culo, perrito —ordena, altiva._

_Un gruñido se escucha en la cuadra y el perro se niega a seguir andando, plantándose firme en la calle, testarudo al intentar fusionarse con el camino. Kagura jala más la correa de metal e impone su dominio._

_A la mascota no le queda más remedio que asumir su derrota y desplazarse a gatas tras su dueña, maquinando su próxima venganza..._

-oOo-

—¿Desde cuándo yo tengo un chihuahua? ¿Y Sadaharu?

La princesa casi se palmea la cabeza. De verdad, a veces el cerebro de Kagura era tan limitado...

—Kagura, ¿a quién siempre estás comparando con un chihuahua? —como buena amiga, Soyo decide ayudar a iluminar un lugar que necesita renovar el bombillo.

La mirada de Kagura pasa del desconcierto a la comprensión y sonrie con burla.

—¡El suelo con sus jodidas bacterias es el lugar que le corresponde como el perro que siempre ha sido, si! —por fortuna para Soyo, el mal humor de Kagura sigue aplacado tras las estrafalarias versiones OkiKagu que han leido hace pocos instantes.

Esa analogía no le haría ninguna gracia a Okita... quizás por eso Kagura se ríe como lo hace y Soyo la acompaña.

—¡¿Qué coño es eso de «montarlo en la calle»?!

Las risas cesaron y Soyo se sonroja. A pesar de que Kagura y ella tienen la misma edad —ella es mayor por algunos meses— y no haber visto mundo como ha querido, Soyo con los años ha logrado empaparse de suficientes términos coloquiales (porque siendo amiga de Kagura es imposible no hacerlo), juegos de palabras y dobles sentidos que no tienen cabida en su refinado léxico. Ella no es tan ingenua como para no captar la connotación oculta, en especial con la crudeza de Kagura al preguntar.

Soyo sospecha que Kagura aún no entiende bien lo que acaba de decir y la ve frunciendo el ceño, tal vez repasando en su cabeza las palabras.

Bajo ese exterior irreverente, lengua mordaz y disfuncional «núcleo familiar», Kagura sigue siendo una chica inocente con la capacidad de ruborizarse... justo como ahora.

—Puaj —dice Kagura, desechando la idea.

A regañadientes ella reconoce que leer algunas cosas vale la pena. Nunca se va a hartar ante la perspectiva de darle de su propia medicina al sádico cabrón.

Al menos no ha leído algo completamente horrible. Hasta ahora.

Y desde hace rato, Kagura ha notado un detalle muy curioso en _fanfics_ que no han leído.

—¿Pero qué narices es _lemon_? ¿Una nueva receta de limonada?

"Es verdad, ¿Qué tienen que ver los limones con los _fanfics_? ¿O las limas?", Soyo parpadea, leyendo las advertencias « _Lemon_ » y « _Lime_ » en algunos resúmenes.

—Muy bien, es hora de saberlo —decide Soyo al escuchar un gruñido familiar que es la prueba de que Kagura ya visualiza comida en su cabeza.

-oOo-

_Otra vez detención en la sección Z del tercer año de preparatoria. Los detenidos en ese salón de clases eran Kagura y Sougo Okita, gracias a uno de sus combates improvisados._

_Su profesor guía, Ginpachi, es el encargado de vigilar la detención y no ha tenido empacho para quejarse de vigilar revoltosos estudiantes de diecisiete años... sin mencionar que es más trabajo rebozando el tope máximo para el perezoso docente, quien por cierto; ha abandonado el aula para abastecerse de nicotina disfrazada de paleta y contaminar su organismo dentro de la sala de profesores, dejando descuidados a sus alumnos problema._

_Saben que él tardará en comprar cigarrillos. Okita ha escondido las reservas que el profesor guarda en el escritorio del aula._

_Mejor así._

_Seguros de que ningún profesor o conserje está en el piso del tercero de preparatoria, ambos se levantan de sus pupitres y el coctel de hormonas adolescentes comienza a tomar cuerpo encima del escritorio donde se comen la boca, excitados por el morbo de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos en el lugar donde pasan más tiempo que en sus propias casas._

_Camisa por fuera, niveas manos colándose bajo la camiseta del superhéroe alienígena con los calzones encima de los pantalones, rojos pantalones de deporte colgando en los tobillos femeninos, manos ansiosas en búsqueda del jardín bajo los pliegues de la falda —ya a mitad de los muslos—, el tierno capullo a la espera de ser regado por vez primera._

_Chicos calenturientos concentrados en su faena, ignorantes de la puerta que se abre..._

-oOo-

—¡No, no, no y no! —ambas gritaron al unísono.

Una haciendo gala de su perenne negación, la otra decepcionada porque el fic está sin terminar y ha quedado en la parte más interesante.

—¡Cállense, niñatas! —el grito proviene de una de las cabinas cercanas, esta voz es distinta.

—¡Tu cállate, calvito de mierda! —exclamaron Soyo y Kagura. Por supuesto, el insulto sólo lo ha dicho Kagura.

Aunque Soyo no puede evitar sentirse un poco incómoda al leer a su mejor amiga y al capitán teniendo intimidad.

Las chicas tienen los ojos como platos y sus rostros no tienen ninguna diferencia con un tomate, ya comprendiendo el sentido figurado de esas palabras extranjeras. Ha sido toda una experiencia para sus impresionables mentes y vírgenes ojos.

—¿Por qué demonios Sádico tiene que ser mi primero? —Kagura espeta.

—Eh... eh... ¿Es que ya tienes pensado a alguien más? —indaga Soyo, a duras penas escondiendo la decepción en su tono.

—Nadie. Ni él —masculla Kagura.

Kagura aún no piensa en ese aspecto de la vida. Su libido sigue dormida y con los ejemplares que ve a diario duda que vaya a despertarse pronto.

Tontamente Kagura ha pensado que ha leído todo. Esto lo supera.

—¡Ese engendro estaba manoseándome! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Él nunca va a regar mi jardín con su manguera!

«Tú también lo manoseabas en el _fanfic_ », la princesa tiene el comentario en la punta de la lengua. Algo le dice que es mejor callar frente a la bomba nuclear con la apariencia de su mejor amiga.

Busca otro título, desconectándose brevemente.

-oOo-

_El colchón está tan plano que a través de este se sienten las barras de metal que forman el esqueleto de la cama (que rechina con cada movimiento, amenazando con romperse) y el aire acondicionado de ese cuarto de motel barato no enfría lo suficiente como para rivalizar con la acalorada sinfonía de jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos que traspasan las delgadas paredes._

_Los moretones, mordiscos y arañazos son la visible prueba de que no existe ninguna delicadeza en un acto donde no existe ni una gota de amor o afecto._

_Era un asunto carnal. Era cuestión de instinto, deseo y química entre dos seres que no se toleran en normales circunstancias._

_Se siente bien._

_Okita no es el primer hombre de Kagura, ni tampoco va a ser el último en lo que a ella respecta. Es una saludable mujer Yato de veintiún años que disfruta de su sexualidad (pero no es ninguna promiscua) y cubre ciertas necesidades_.

_Van cuatro años de haberse marchado al Espacio con su padre para trabajar cazando alienígenas y ha tenido diversas experiencias a lo largo de sus viajes. Aunque sus ingresos son relativamente estables a diferencia de su vida en la Tierra, no es tan divertido como ser una Yorozuya y la nostalgia se apodera de ella al punto de visitarlos un par de veces al año. Extraña vivir allá, ver sus amigos, pasear a Sadaharu e increíblemente, pelear con el sádico está en la lista de todo lo que añora._

_Luego de la pubertad de Kagura se ha comenzado a dar cierta atracción entre ellos y sólo un par de años después de sus esporádicas visitas la atracción ha mutado al grado de tensión sexual que decidieron resolver y ya llevan todo ese tiempo sin que se desvanezca._

_Sin promesas, ni compromisos. Simplemente, aprovechan el momento._

_Hasta que Kagura parta otra vez._

-oOo-

—Horrible.

—Casi rompen la cama. ¡Qué apasionados!

—Preferiría destrozarle las bolas.

Esa lectura le ha traído sentimientos encontrados a Soyo. Se ha quedado picada con ganas de un vínculo más fuerte allí.

La advertencia dice R-18, pero Soyo a este punto ya está segura que en la web las clasificaciones son lo de menos (ellas aún no tienen esa edad) y leen personas menores que ellas.

—¿Tan mal regreso del Espacio para terminar encamándome con ese desgraciado? —la incredulidad mezclada con desdén predominan en el tono de Kagura—. ¡Yo paso! ¡Ni por todo el _sukonbu_ del mundo, si!

—Eh... ¿No fue tu papá el que dijo que... —Soyo titubea y cita con un leve rubor en las mejillas—: «El amor comienza en la cama»?

Eso Soyo lo ha escuchado de una de las tantas pláticas con Kagura —quien suele citar a sus padres y a Gintoki para dar consejos— y por alguna razón esa frase llega a su cabeza. Hasta donde tiene entendido, eso funciona en las novelas románticas que tiene escondidas en lugares estratégicos de su habitación.

Kagura la mira con espanto y rápidamente recupera la poca compostura que le queda.

—Gin dice que esa fue la excusa que Papi puso para justificar haberse casado de penalti —Kagura se encogió de hombros.

Pero Kagura recuerda que a pesar de las circunstancias, sus padres se querían y lograron formar una familia feliz durante poco tiempo... y ella no va a seguir pensando más en un episodio tan agridulce, no es el momento.

—Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no —Soyo dice con cautela.

Se supone que es inapropiado hablar de ciertos temas con una casta doncella (anticuado como suena y eso que la transculturización se ha instalado en Edo junto con los Amanto), así que la «charla» de Soyo ha sido cortesía de Kagura... quien ha parafraseado a su manera todo lo que le han enseñado: Por eso ella nunca va a mirar igual a un _twinkie_ y a una rosquilla. O a tornillos y tuercas.

Aparte de lo que ha leído, poco sabe del tema y duda experimentar en persona amor romántico; es probable que su matrimonio va a ser arreglado (y ella espera que eso no suceda hasta dentro de mucho tiempo) y por esa parte le envidia un poco a Kagura tener la libertad de amar a quien quiera.

—¡Cómo quisiera saber quién es la persona que se atreve a escribir guarradas con mi nombre! —Kagura promete dolor con su tono.

—No es personal, Kagura —la voz de Soyo es conciliadora—. Un _fanficker_ escribe de todo lo que se le ocurra, es ficción.

—Yo y el sádico...

—El sádico y yo —corrige Soyo de manera automática y no fue escuchada.

»—...Nunca hemos tenido una conversación _civilificada_ —Soyo no vuelve a corregirla, ella entiende la palabra «civilizada» — que dure. Cada vez que nos vemos, nos molemos a golpes y nos llamamos de todo. No hay otra cosa.

—Por eso son populares —Soyo le regala una sonrisa alegre.

—Diablos.

—Con tal de que tomen precauciones y no me hagan conocer a mis futuros ahijados tan pronto, me doy por satisfecha —bromea Soyo y la sonrisa se convierte en una picara.

—Joder, no. Eso nunca pasará.

Soyo prefiere seguir leyendo. Mira la hora en el monitor y con decepción descubre que falta una hora para irse al castillo.

-oOo-

_Okita mira con enorme satisfacción su trabajo. Después de tanto tiempo por fin tiene a China donde quiere y a su entera disposición._

_Ha sido una ardua tarea descifrar el rompecabezas en forma de inmigrante ilegal Yato, aunque ha valido la pena, piensa ajustando la rebelde venda negra que cubre los siempre despiertos ojos azules._

_No necesita látigos, ataduras complicadas o cuerdas para conocer el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Le basta con hacerle utilizar al máximo el resto de sus sentidos._

_Quiere verla sucumbir ante él. De tocarla y sentirla tan tensa como una cuerda de shamisen, ahora es arcilla entre sus manos._

_—Por... favor...—musita ella, suplicante._

_A él le está costando controlarse. Sin embargo, no va a ponerselo tan fácil..._

_-oOo-_

La princesa va a utilizar el cuaderno de abanico y para su sorpresa ya no está en su regazo. Mira a una enojada Kagura tomar el abandonado lápiz y escribir. El lápiz casi rasga el papel y Soyo siente lástima por los pobres talados y triturados para crear esas hojas. Inclina la cabeza para ver que hace.

«Sádico».

Esa palabra está escrita en _katakana_ repetidas veces en todos los tamaños, abarcando toda una página y Kagura se queda con la vista fija, esperando.

—Kagura, no creo que ese cuaderno funcione así —cuestiona la princesa, comprendiendo que trata de hacer la chica.

—Cierto.

Soyo suspira aliviada de que ella la está escuchando.

—¡Deja en paz ese _show_! —pide consternada al ver la descuidada caligrafía:

«Sougo Okita. Muere —Soyo lee la fecha actual— a las seis de la tarde por problemas de panza cagando las tripas en un baño portátil de un parque. Los perros callejeros se comen el cadáver y tres días después encuentran los huesos...»

Soyo recuerda poco cómo funciona el cuaderno de ese _show_ , ¡ella no ha visto a ningún _shinigami_ comiendo manzanas! Pero de lo que está segura es que la _Ship Note_ era un cuaderno común y corriente... excepto por los _fanfics._

Kagura estalla con palabras que ella como la dama que es no va a repetir (al Capitán Okita deben estarle sangrando los oídos en este momento o a lo mejor tiene un ataque de estornudos). Por como comienza a tartamudear y a ofuscarse, Soyo sabe que está furiosa de verdad y lo más decente que escucha es:

—¡C-c-cómo si fuera a suplicarle, no soy la jodida M de nadie! ¡Qué le den a ese imbécil! —Kagura prepara el puño para estamparlo contra la pantalla.

—¡Ya terminé de leer! ¡Vamos por helado, Kagura! —Soyo cierra el navegador y se levanta abruptamente.

Soyo identifica las señales que gritan cuando la volátil Kagura está al borde de la histeria y por experiencia sabe que si bien los dulces no solucionan el problema, al menos lo apaciguan un poco.

No es problema para ella pagar por futuros destrozos, pero no es lo que busca. Ya ha probado sus límites y duda que vuelvan a entrar a ese _cyber-café._

Soyo paga su consumo y sale jalando a una Kagura ya dócil —exigiendo un helado enorme— prácticamente a las carreras.

Se promete no antojarse con algo sabor a limón frente a Kagura por hoy. Ella no va a tentar a la suerte.

Eso sí, lo primero que va a hacer en el castillo es poner a cargar el móvil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm... Hace años no publico algo similar a lemon/lime, no es mi fuerte escribirlo y por eso los fragmentos no son explícitos, aunque se entiende la idea.
> 
> Este fue el penúltimo capítulo, ¿Ya tienen idea de a quién pertenece la Ship Note? ;)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
